Take precautions while you are sneezing
by Fakinaway
Summary: OC. A stranger enters the infamous Kabukicho. She met Gintoki head on, literally. Rated T for precaution. (Re-published)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

She, was a woman in her 20s. She had dark green wavy hair down to her waist with striking pair of crimson eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She trudged along the infamous Kabukicho, filled with local thugs and women in colourful kimonos under umbrellas. She, on the other hand was wearing a faded battered blue yukata. She was hungry, with no destination in mind. Her face sunken, she sways as she walks. Her eyelids were barely opened. She kept her eyes on the ground due to the excessive sunlight. The sweltering hot afternoon sun was at no mercy.

"My, my, young lady. You have got a fantastic body and stunning features. Why don't you join our new hostess club errhhhmm? We are currently recruiting." A scrawny man with an annoying face appeared in front of her. She looked to her left to see a grand looking entrance, with signs of adultery.

She shooked her head and moved aside, continued walking. The man, rather angry with the response, shouted for assistance. "She will make a good addition." He muttered under his breath. Three men chased her and attempted to grab hold of her. She managed to uppercut one of them and injure the other two with her katana. Passers-by gasped. Her fallen hair covered her face. She continued walking without a word after redrawing her katana. Her breathing got heavier.

"You bitch! Don't get cocky!" A fallen thug yelled as he called for help from his fellow thugs.

A group of men associated from the club aforementioned broke into a run after her.

"Geez, what an annoying city." She groaned. With the few ounces of energy she had left, she broke into a run. Having no idea where to go, she followed the main road.

"This is a barbaric city, why isn't there a single police officer patrolling for crying out lo-" Her whining was cut short as she clashed head on with a natural white permhead. He just exited the convenience store.

"Aaahhhh, what the hell is with you woman, can't you see... OI! OI! People haven't finish talking and you're off running geez how old are you, aren't you fully grown with this and that-" He stopped blabbering as a group of thugs ran past him. He realised his plastic bag containing a carton of strawberry milk was gone.

Enraged, he started running.

"Thank god its milk." The woman kissed the carton of strawberry milk as she kept on running. She turned her head to look behind, to her annoyance, the thugs were still after her. They had their weapons out on their hands, swinging it around violently. "What hooligans... Oh my god just to recruit me?!" She yelled in frustration. She was decelerating fast. Her body was at its peak of being dead worn out. She had not eaten for quite some days. Beads of perspiration rolled down her neck. Her yukata soaked with sweat, sticking onto her skinny frame. Her exposed tanned skin glistened under the sun. Her hands violently swiping her hair away from her face. Her head shifted left and right vigorously, looking for a hiding spot. Her dead brain wrecked for ideas.

"CHOTTO MATE KUDASAI YOH! Give me back my precious milk, woman! JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN. DON'T HAVE TO STEAL MINE!" A voice rang out amongst the constant threats shouted by the gang of thugs. The natural permhead was sprinting, right behind the thugs.

"UOOHH!" Distracted by the shout, she lost her footwork and tripped. She fell just as the permhead reached her, with a flying kick after stepping on the thugs heads as support.

The next thing, Gintoki knew, he had his body flung towards the fallen thugs.

"Oh, that was very dangerous. You almost landed on a ladybug. Killing is no good you know." A burly green Amanto with horns facing downwards on the both sides of his head, was on his knees, lifting up a ladybug on his fingers. He had black unruly hair and had an apron on. Gintoki's face comically drained as he shakily stood up and bowed, while profusely saying sorry to his neighbour. The woman, seeing the situation, got up and ran again.

"OI! WHERE THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? Come back here and give me back my milk!" Gintoki shrieked as he started chasing again.

"For hell sake, why is he after for only a carton of milk?" Deep within her thoughts, she did not realised she had changed direction. She had made a right turn towards a dead end alleyway. Her eyes scanned the area. There were several trash bins around.

The moment she opened one of the trash bins, she stopped her movements and stared for a bit. "Ah ye-" She slammed the lid back. She opened again to confirmed her sanity. "You b-" She slammed it back again, harder. Just when she opened the lid again, a full grown man with noticeable long black hair and bangs stood up within the trash bin. Gintoki arrived just to kicked the person on the head.

BOOM!

An explosion happened right where they stood.

* * *

"Gin-chan, you almost died over a box of strawberry milk? I did not raised you to be that desperate eventhough we are so poor. Mother is so disappointed." Kagura shooked her head dramatically as she pretended to sniffle. They were in the Edo Hospital. Apparently, Gintoki was hospitalised. His head was bandaged as well as his entire torso.

"Its a carton of strawberry milk and whose fault is it our foodsupply finished so quickly hmmmm?"

"Who cares about strawberry milk."

"Strawberry milk is why I didn't die in the explosion, baka-"

Kagura attacked Gintoki. She had both her wrists grabbed by Gintoki as she attempted to strangle that man. The red comical frustrated signs appeared on Gintoki and Kagura as they had their little argument.

"Yeah right Gin-san. Anyway, why was Katsura-san there with you in the alleyway?" A pair of glasses, well Shinpachi asked as he tried to ignore their little brawl. He shuddered.

"Zura?"

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da." A voice rang behind the curtain on Gintoki's right.

Kagura pulled the curtain aside. A man will long black hair sat up on his bed. His arms crossed and he too had his forehead bandaged. "I was waiting in the trash bin for the trash trunk to come and pick me up. The trash trunk will pass by the Embassy so I was planning to bomb the Embassy." A duck penguin fusion creature stood on the other side of Katsura's bed.

"Where is that woman anyway?" His held sign stated.

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all, I am sorry for this more than a year late update. I have no excuse to give except that I admit I gave up on writing fiction as I ran out of inspiration and motivation sobs :'). Fortunately, well I'm back this year despite being the year where I will be taking my national exams sobs :'-(.**

**I decided to republish after correcting the (TOO MANY) mistakes that I could spot written by my younger self and I combined the short chapters into one (I finally got my own laptop aahhhh yessssssss) and the **_**latest**_** I can promise to update any of the stories I wrote would be in three months time.**

**Lastly, please point out any grammatical errors or spelling or any language mistakes - as I mentioned that I am taking my national exams though as you can see my English is very veeeerry weak (I never considered English to be my first language).**

**Thank you for your time :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Ahhh, Im still pissed that the thief got away with my milk ahhhh Shinpachi." Gintoki muffled with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Gin-san, just let it go. It was, well just strawberry milk you know."

The morning at Yorozuya hideout was typical as always. Gintoki was brushing his teeth while watching his huge crush on the television. Kagura was too lazy to get out of her wardrobe. Shinpachi was cleaning the floor.

Kagura tramped out of the wardrobe and headed towards the toilet.

"Gin-chan, we are out of toilet planks."

"Toilet paper, toilet paper. Shinpachi go buy." Gintoki absent mindedly said.

"Oi, oi, what is this. I am not a maid in this household." Shinpachi snapped.

"Aahhh fine, whatever I'll go. I need my strawberry milk and the latest JUMP issue anyway."

* * *

Gintoki exited the convenience store with dead fish like eyes. He yawned for all he cares. The weather was rather sunny. He scanned the cover JUMP magazine as he took several steps away from the store.

"Get her! She hit Aniki's shoulder!"

The sounds of hurried footsteps travelled from afar. Focused with the cover, he looked up only when the woman, in her 20s, long green hair with crimson eyes in faded blue yukata collided with the permhead, again.

"You! Wh-"

Before Gintoki could say anything anymore, the woman dashed off again. However, this time around, due to instinct, Gintoki managed to secure his plastic bag, containing the carton of strawberry milk. He looked around, scanning for his other newly bought item. The cries of thugs got louder then got softer as they passed by. Gintoki slowly stood up. He brushed the dust off him. He picked his nose with his pinky.

"Hmm, something is definitely not right here. That woman. My strawberry milk ah she stole my strawberry milk before. My strawberry milk is with me so its fine isn't it." He said a rhetorical remark.

Beads of perspiration appear comically raining down his face. A vein popped on his forehead.

"What a hot day hn." He grinned his sadistic frustrated grin.

"JUMP! GIVE ME BACK MY JUMP."

* * *

**"The Woman" POV**

_Ah why did I grab JUMP?_ I turned to see they were still chasing after me. _Geez, its not like his shoulder broke or anything_. Why am I being treated like a criminal, wanted by criminals?

The white permhead man. He seems familiar. I had a headache and my mind was foggy. I was on alert though to make sure I did not make a wrong turn.

I glanced behind again.

_Oh I did not know his hair was that curly._

I took a quick glance behind again. His red eyes below his furrowed eyebrows seem so empty.

_Ah,_

_Wait-_

_W-Why,_

_He's getting closer._

_He look so angry._

"EEEHHHHHH!" I yelled. This man is indeed after me. Oh my god what a pathetic man. Just a couple of days ago his was after a carton of milk now for a JUMP?! _Wait, what? Couple of days ago? When did I even meet him? _A migraine hit me like a brick thrown to my head.

"OI, YOU BASTARD. WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME. GIVE ME BACK MY JUMP YOU THIEF!"

I was speechless. I could not think of anything else apart from how ridiculously foolish this man is. It has been nearly a week since I arrived here. I explored enough to know my way around this area. I made a few turn to narrows alleyways, hoping to lose the thugs and this man.

* * *

"UUUOOOOOO!" Gintoki yelled furiously as he made a dive towards a certain ninja who suffers haemorrhoid. The mentioned ninja just exited Edo Hospital, engrossed with the latest issue of JUMP.

"JUMP! GIVE ME JUMP!" Gintoki screamed as he collided with Hattori Zenzou, beating him to the ground.

"Ah. Ouch."

Gintoki immediately released his end of the rolled up thick JUMP magazine. He looked away. He pinky found its way to his nose. His expression twitched. "Ah gomenasai. Its okay, I don't feel like reading JUMP anymore." He walked away without hesitation.

The other end of the rolled up thick JUMP magazine happens to be in the certain ninja behind. He was on the ground, face down with his behind facing the vast wide sky.

* * *

"Gin-chan, did you buy the toilet paper?" Shinpachi asked as soon as the sliding door opened.

He did not receive an immediate reply. He turned around to see a sadistic expression on Gintoki face. "G-Gin-san, a-are you okay?" Frightened to see his boss acting this way, he moved away with the japanese mop in his grasped.

"Ahhhhahahaha," Gintoki let out a grin as a red comical vein pop on his forehead. Kagura, appeared out of nowhere, ran towards him and gave a flying kick.

"TOO CREEPY!" Kagura yelled.

"That woman," Gintoki said as he stood up from the rubbles made from the impact of Kagura's kick, "My JUMP."

* * *

**"The Woman" POV**

Why oh why did I not grab the milk instead? I grumbled. I walked around in an unfamiliar area. Women in kimonos, thugs in groups. I got lost while escaping the thugs and the white curls man. Not far, I saw a convenience store. _Ahhh if only I had money._ I survived in battlefields but I cannot seem to survive in civilisation. Jobs around here for women are either hostess or harassed bartenders. I cannot stand being a hostess and I probably would have killed any problematic customers.

"There she is!"

I turned around to see the same thugs running towards me not far.

Immediately, I started running. I have no idea where I am. I have no idea _who I am_. I scanned the area. I no longer trust going to an alleyway and be caught up in an explosion again. _Explosion? Again? _I increased my pacing. I looked behind again. Something ticked off in my head. _I had enough of this._

I intended to stop running and face those hooligans. Though, it did not happen.

* * *

A plain man standing about a hundred seventy centimeters tall exited the convenience store with a bag full of anpan and small cartons of milk. His black hair emphasizes on his neutral being and had a blue outerwear on. He started walking, heading towards his intended destination. A woman, in her 20s, with green hair and a pair of crimson eyes abruptly stopped right in front of him. Yamazaki Sagaru too abruptly stopped too. Their eyes met for a brief moment. The woman eyes was fixated on the convenience store carrier held by the Shinsengumi spy. Yamazaki, distracted by the shouts of the thugs, seeing them glaring their direction, the woman grab the carrier and broke into a run again, cancelling her initial plan.

"CH-CHO-CHOTTO!" The plain man cried out after a few moments passed as the group of thugs ran passed him. Never once he ever thought he would be robbed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave any comments related to language errors!**

**Thank you for your time :]**


End file.
